


50 reasons Draco Malfoy Hates About Harry Potter: A List He Started Making Since the First Year of Hogwarts

by spac3bar7end3r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically what the title says, Ficlet, I imagine Draco has like a diary with him, M/M, my boy was trying to convince himself he hates Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spac3bar7end3r/pseuds/spac3bar7end3r
Summary: 5. He is Harry Potter. What else does he need to say?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	50 reasons Draco Malfoy Hates About Harry Potter: A List He Started Making Since the First Year of Hogwarts

  1. That git didn’t take his hand when he asked. _Nicely_.
  2. And he had the audacity to choose that Weasley kid over Draco. Stupid!
  3. He’s in Gryffindor. Father said that the house for the dumb ones. (Draco’s not quite sure. If that’s true, then what about Goyle?)
  4. His mother was from Muggle’s house and father always says that is bad.
  5. He is Harry Potter. What else does he need to say?
  6. He wears funny glasses.
  7. With that being said, funny glasses and all, why did he manage to find a snitch? That is not fair!
  8. He attracts attention and it makes Draco forgets what’s he doing. His grade will plummet and mother will probably make a big deal out of it!
  9. (Father will not hear about this) Potter makes him cry.
  10. He was the reason Draco had to go inside the Forbidden Forest.
  11. Dumbledore is biased.
  12. Slytherin is supposed to win this year!
  13. Everyone swoons. They act like Potter is a saviour. The hero we all need. It’s funny and annoying.
  14. He’s a parseltongue.
  15. He found the chamber of Secret.
  16. Slytherin is supposed to win this year!
  17. He met a dementor.
  18. He ignores Draco’s paper cranes.
  19. Father said that Potter needs to die.
  20. He saw Potter with an invisible cloak (what an irony) once. That stalker.
  21. He’s friends with that bloody chicken—Hippogriff that hurt Draco.
  22. Potter made 15-year-old Draco realised that he’s gay.
  23. He is not of age but why is he allowed to participate in the Triwizard tournament!?
  24. Well, now Draco knows that Potter is stupid to risk his life in the Triwizard tournament.
  25. _Potter Stinks._ (Well, he didn’t actually but Draco is proud of his badge.)
  26. He heard Potter likes Cho Chang. Prat.
  27. Wait no, he heard Potter likes the Weasley girl.
  28. Who do you like, you Scar-head!?
  29. He is on Dumbledor’s side.
  30. Draco is on Dark Lord’s side.
  31. He was stalking Draco throughout Year 6. (Well, it was great and awful at the same time.)
  32. He used _Sectumsempra_ on Draco.
  33. He hated Draco for trying to kill Dumbledore.
  34. His face is dumb. Of course, Draco would recognise that silly face anywhere, any time. But Draco lied anyway.
  35. ~~Although they both have lost something because of the war, Potter looked fine.~~
  36. Potter is alive.
  37. Draco is alive.
  38. Potter saved his life.
  39. He spoke for Draco’s hearing before the Wizengamot.
  40. He doesn’t hate Draco (maybe), which makes absolutely no sense to Draco. A lot of people hates former Dark Eater (or perhaps him in particular), but not Potter.
  41. He was one of the people who didn’t bat an eyelash when Draco decided to become a healer. He even helped him.
  42. Potter decided to become an auror apprentice. What a dimwit. Why does he like to risk his life like that?
  43. He did not act disgusted with the thoughts of working with a former Death Eater when they have to work together in the field.
  44. Alright, turns out Number 35 was wrong. Draco was wrong. That git pretended to look fine, but he’s not. Why does he have to pretend to be a hero, a saviour? Why can’t Potter just try to be a normal wizard for once? He looks tired and Draco just wanted to put him on a bed, bring him tea and sing him a lullaby. (what)
  45. He still calls Draco ‘Malfoy’ and sometimes he smirks and laughs like it is their inside joke (and maybe it is).
  46. He told everyone that Draco was his ‘friend.’ _The audacity_. A friend, Potter, really?
  47. He reintroduced Draco to other Gryffindors (and yes, they are still loud and simple-minded as always).
  48. He smiles and talks more with Draco and Draco hates himself a bit for panicking.
  49. He talks about everything and nothing at all with Draco. From that divine croissant he just discovered near the ministry to the topics of his childhood that he, apparently, has never told anyone before.
  50. He laughs with Draco. And sometimes laughs at him which, rude.



**1 Reason Draco Malfoy Likes Harry Potter**

1\. Because he is Harry Potter and all of the above.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [tumblr](https://spac3bar7end3r.tumblr.com/post/618356486755745792/50-reasons-draco-malfoy-hates-about-harry-potter) before. I kinda archived this one here so I can remind myself that there was a certain period when I was writing drarry nonstop (╯▽╰ )


End file.
